ss_snarkfandomcom-20200214-history
Creating the Risque/Chapter 10
Summary:- Please forgive me for the luck of poptart! :) "Tom-Tom-Tommmy... Tommmmmmmmmmy! TOMMMMM!" Assef said, picking his brother up. He bounced him up and down, tickling him mercilessly. "Baby! Comeee onnnnn!" He swung the child up in his arms. "We gotta go shop! We've gotta go shop! Shop! Shop! Whoooo!" screamed Assef excitedly. So they went to the shop where the old man and Johann was wating for them to go shopping. They got there and sat down which is why they were eating. Then the doctor came over and said, "I am deeply sorry but to save the old man's life we must get him to the doctor soon to get a hip donor!" So they packed up their things and went over to the hospitable to where the old man was wheeled away to the operating theatre. "Hey, you all need to train someone to become the hip of the old man," said the nurse. "To make someone if they are worthy of giving their hip to the old man" she retorted, and then she pulled a long rope out of her trouser pocket. "Now you must all prove your worthiness" she said, tying the rope onto the door. She tossed it to Assef. "Have a go" she said. Assef caught hold of the rope and swung up into the air. He got so far when the rope stopped, unsure of what to do, he looked around, unsure of what to do. He let go of the rope and flew through the air, unfortunately there was a nurse coming by with a man on a stretcher (buttle wound go easy homiepies) Assef landed on the stretcher, with such force the nurse flew through the air and then they were now heading down the hospital unable to stop. "STOP THEM!" said Johann, he was flying after them. Assef and the stretcher were now zooming throe the hospital, people were trying their darnedest to make them stop, but it was too much of a chore for each of them. Assef was hanging on for his life as they were now flying down the corridor. Doctors and nurses were tinkering after them, and little Tommy was screaming. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" said the escapologist who was almost flattened as Assef sped past him on a stretcher. Johann tried to grab hold of the stretcher, but it was too late. They were headed for the stairs. "JOHANNN DOOOOOOOOO SOMETHINGGGGG!" Assef screamed while they were going to topple down the stairs, then he cracked onto the stretcher and they were now going back the other way. They were on course to fly right into all the equipment, but Assef seemed to gain control of the situation. He was swerving left and right to avoid crashing into people. But they couldn't stop. They were now going at high speeds through the hospital. They were going so fast it was really the equivalent of being on a rollerblading, they were going sooooo fast. The old man was in the theater, they were now heading right for the operating theatre. "this is gonna hurt" said Assef. they hit the door and started skidding along. "what's going on?" said the old man. "ahhhhhh loook out!" They shouted while the doctors were running along and they were crashed into the wall and bounced off. "OLD MAN DO SOMETHING!" Assef screamed but the old man was one step ahead of him. He took out a rope and swung it up into the air, he grabbed Assef around the waist and hoisted him off the stretcher, the stretcher sped out the top floor window and onto the ground before he was tortured. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" said the old man as he fell to the ground. Assef screamed and toppled onto the ground while he fell down, down, down, then Johann swung by on a rope and grabbed him before he hit off the doctor, they both swung out the door and then they flew into the air and landed back onto the floor. Assef screamed, while Tomas was running over to him and pumped into his arms. "oh my baby it's okay, we're here" he roared. "Well guess what johmon you are worthy of giving your hippo to the old man?" roared the nurse. "FUCKIN HELL!" Assef roared. they all went back to the opstial were the old man was takin' to the old man who gave him an operastion. the end... for NOW!11 :)